No tan heterosexual
by mekare nuance
Summary: Harry Potter es la representación de la heterosexualidad, todo el mundo lo sabe. Inalcanzable para camerero como Draco... ¿o no? Escrito para el reto#9 del drarrython en LJ.


**Rating: **PG-13

**Advertencias: **drunk!Harry

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**No tan heterosexual**

El muy cabrón estaba ahí una vez más en aquel pub, cada vez que entraba parecía que todo el mundo detenía su baile y sus besos y le miraba, unos con envidia y otros con hambre como él. Y de un modo u otro siempre salía con una chica del brazo.

La noche solía empezar con una inocente cerveza de mantequilla que tomaba apoyado en la barra mientras observaba la pista de baile que nunca pisaba. Como en ese instante, una chica se acercaba a él colmándolo de elogios, el chico se sonrojaba y empujaba sus gafas por el puente de su nariz nervioso. Draco sabía perfectamente cuándo la chica en cuestión sólo estaba siendo soportada por el amable héroe y cuándo éste estaba interesado. Para él era demasiado evidente cuándo los ojos brillaban por contenidos bostezos o cuándo lo hacían de deseo, no comprendía cómo esa estúpida mujer no se daba cuenta y lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez.

Cuando la bruja finalmente se fue, pudo ver a Potter suspirar aliviado y apoyar los codos en la barra. En esos momentos, él siempre deseaba estar al otro lado de la barra para admirar ese culo perfecto que todo el que pasaba miraba con descaro sin que el Niño que sobrevivió se diera cuenta.

Entonces, Draco iba hasta él y cambiaba su cerveza vacía por un chupito de hidromiel, el chico no aguantaba bien el alcohol, o eso le había dicho, y éste se lo agradecía con una amplia y sincera sonrisa que hacía que se derritiera.

Pero sabía que nunca podría tenerle. Potter era absolutamente heterosexual y quien insinuase lo contrario era hombre muerto. Recordaba aquella vez que un mago se había puesto al lado del chico y había comenzado a hablar con él. Potter había conversado con él ingenuamente mientras el otro retiraba su pelo acariciándolo más de lo necesario para ver su cicatriz, ponía una mano en su hombro dejándola caer por todo su brazo en una caricia, tocándolo a la menor oportunidad. El gryffindor parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando de la conversación si tenía que juzgarlo por las veces que le había visto echar la cabeza hacia atrás riendo a carcajadas y exponiendo su cuello al mago frente a él. Todo iba bien hasta que el hombre no había aguantado más y se había lanzado cuál vampiro hambriento sobre ese cuello. En menos de dos segundos había sido lanzado por un pulso de magia hasta la pared del fondo del local arrastrando a todo el mundo a su paso.

Nunca olvidaría la furia reflejada en los ojos de Potter ni el aire cargado de magia que hacía que se le erizase el vello de la nuca advirtiéndole del peligro. No lo haría ni él ni nadie. Desde entonces ningún hombre había intentado acercársele con esas intenciones y si alguien veía a algún pobre ignorante incauto se apresuraba de alejarle de Potter y advertirle de la situación. Era por el bien común.

El moreno se bebió el chupito de un trago y le pidió otro de whisky de fuego. Draco se lo sirvió extrañado y continuó sirviendo copas.

Dos minutos más tarde estaba rellenándoselo otra vez.

–¿Estás bien, Potter? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

El joven asintió para negar seguidamente.

–No... yo... –susurró. Draco supo lo que había dicho porque sus ojos no se habían despegado de los rojizos labios.

Suspiró y se alborotó más el cabello.

–Odio esto, ¿sabes? –continuó sin elevar la voz por encima de la música–. Quiero decir... está bien eso de que se acerquen la chicas ahorrándome al menos un embarazoso momento, pero sé que sólo es por esto –dijo mostrando la cicatriz que siempre se esforzaba por ocultar por su largo flequillo–. Así nunca encontraré a alguien que pueda soportar a la mañana siguiente. Siento que acabaré solo.

–Sólo tienes veinte años, Potter, no seas melodramático. Más de uno querría tener lo que tú tienes, así es que deja de quejarte –le reprendió Draco.

El moreno sonrió como cada vez que contaba sus penas al slytherin, éste siempre conseguía animarle. Aunque esa noche no fue así y Draco se dio cuenta porque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Empinó el codo una vez más y le instó a rellenárselo.

Eran las tres de la mañana, había apagado la música, encendido las luces y la gente salía del local renqueando. Potter seguía apoyado o más bien tirado sobre la barra, con un vaso vacío colgando de su mano.

–Vamos Potter, es hora de irse a casa. Tienes que ir a la chimenea y decir la dirección de tu casa despacio, no es tan difícil –le instruyó Draco.

–No... 'Toy ben aquí. Más –dijo moviendo la mano con que sujetaba el vaso.

–Ya has bebido suficiente –dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano–. A ver práctica diciendo la dirección.

–Que no quero –lloriqueó.

Draco desistió y comenzó a limpiar la barra y barrer y fregar el suelo mágicamente. Cuando terminó encontró a Potter en la misma posición.

–Venga Potter, dime donde vives y te llevaré –insistió.

–No... no quero ir allí –dijo lastimero.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Chalie.

–¿Charlie Weasley?

Potter asintió. –Stá de vis'ta a Lon y due'me en mi habinl... habitación po'que Lon 'sta con Mione y yo tengo un sofá conve... convent... que se hace cama.

–¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? ¿No eres un miembro honorífico o algo así y duermen todos juntos? –cuestionó Draco aunque seguía sin comprender qué tendría de honorífico pertenecer al Clan Weasel.

–M-mira 'aro y no pedo do'mir –explicó Potter–. Y hoy se metió en la ducha co'migo y... –se tapó la cara con las manos y habló al cuello de su camisa.

Draco pudo captar las palabras necesaria para no saber si quería descuartizar a la comadreja o felicitarle por su hazaña: "espalda" y "gustó". Se quedó un rato mirando al chico borracho recuperándose de la sorpresa hasta que consiguió vocalizar la palabra que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza:

–¿Te gustó?

El moreno asintió miserablemente –Pero yo... me gustan las sicas y... seño cotigo, no quero con él.

–¿Cómo que sueñas conmigo? –Draco estaba cada vez más estupefacto.

El chico volvió a asentir. –Me caes ben, eres beno comigo y no miras mi sicatris –contestó con una sonrisa–. Miras otas cosas pero no mi cicatris. Pero sé que no eres sica y –se quitó las gafas y frotó su cara– no sé qué me pasa. Queo que me gustas pero no pede ser po'que no eres sica, ¿verdad?

–¿Hay gente a quién le gustan los chicos? –dijo no supo como pues sus neuronas habían quedado congelados en el momento en que Potter había dicho que le gustaba.

–Pero yo no quero ser más 'aro, quero ser normal y... –se interrumpió escondiendo de nuevo la cara en sus manos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento preocupado, Potter no estaba bien.

–Venga, no me llores Potter, los héroes no lloran, ¿qué dirían tus fans? –lo animó consiguiendo que una pequeña risa se colase entre los sollozos–. Lo que necesitas es dormir la mona, ya verás cómo mañana estarás mejor.

Lo cogió del brazo y se apareció en su propio piso. Lo dejó caer espatarrado en su cama. Cuando el chico tocó la almohada ya estaba dormido. Procedió a quitar sus zapatos y pantalones admirando las torneadas piernas del buscador de los Tutshill Tornados. Le quitó la chaqueta y resistió la tentación de desabrochar su camisa. Después se lavó los dientes y duchó rápidamente quitando el olor a tabaco que había cogido en el local.

Miró a Potter que ocupaba toda la cama y lo empujó a un lado para poder dormir él también, se negaba a hacerlo en el sofá, demasiado estaba haciendo ya por el chico, y observando al bello durmiente él también cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdes mirándolo con curiosidad y lo siguiente que sintió fue que su brazo estaba rodeando el torso de Potter

–Buenos días –dijo el chico con una tímida sonrisa.

–Buenos días –respondió apartando su brazo–. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó bostezando.

–La cabeza me va a estallar, pero bien –contestó–. Yo... –sintió que la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas y tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor, cuanto más pospusiese lo que tenía que decir más le costaría hacerlo–. Siento haberte hecho cargar conmigo anoche y si te incomodé con lo que te dije. No debí aburrirte con mis tonterías... Nunca había bebido tanto y no podía parar de hablar, era como una _Imperius_ y...ehhh... Quería darte las gracias por soportarme.

Harry sonrió con la camisa torcida mostrando su clavícula y su pelo más desordenado que nunca, apartó las mantas y se levantó dándole a Draco una maravillosa vista de su trasero bajo los ajustados slips.

El rubio no podía creer que le estuviese dejando marchar y ¿había dicho lo que creía que había querido decir? Se estiró hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama y coger con su mano la muñeca de Potter.

–Espera. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? –Harry asintió sonrojado mirando para otro lado–. ¿Y es cierto todo lo que dijiste sobre mí? –El gryffindor volvió a asentir y valientemente le miró a los ojos.

Draco tiró de él hasta que quedó a su altura y lo besó, diciéndole todo lo que había quedado atrapado en su garganta al ver la multitud de emociones que pasaban por los ojos verdes.

Cuando se separaron en esos ojos reinada la sorpresa. Él acarició su rostro con cariño y le dijo lo que necesitaba oír:

–Tú también me gustas.

Draco pensaba que conocía todos los gestos de Potter, pero desde aquel momento atesoraría la más deslumbrante sonrisa que recibió del chico antes de que éste se lanzara a besarle y cayesen de nuevo en la cama.

_**Fin**_

N/A: Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben dónde.


End file.
